New Beginnings
by fyounyu
Summary: Tristan and Rory bond, in more ways than one. Starts at the end of season one, goes in a different direction. Reposted with, hopefully, less grammar and spelling mistakes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Gilmore Girls. I'm just trying to put together complete sentences.

--

And that was it, the moment his heart officially broke. He never though it could hurt so much. And yet, it did. He looked at them, happy and kissing. Slowly he put the books on the ground, tickets on top and walked away. She would never be his, he had to accept that. But it didn't mean it couldn't hurt like hell. He was just glad it was Friday. He would have the whole weekend to try to forget about her, though he knew it was never going to happen.

--

Rory was on cloud nine. She and Dean were back together. But despite her happiness she was still worried. She couldn't say she loved him. Granted he had stopped pressuring her, but she wondered, what if she really didn't? Sighing she made her way to class .Now if only Tristan would leave her alone. Bracing herself for another day of annoying the blonde while he made out with a girl in front of her locker, she walked in prepared. She was surprised to not only see no make out session in progress, but also no Tristan in sight. Not having much time to think about it, she walked to class, making in just before the bell rang.

As she walked in, she saw Tristan sitting at his desk facing forward. She waited for one of his usual remarks, and was again surprised when none came. She sat down as the teacher started taking attendance.

As the teacher droned on she started to think about Dean. Dean, who was cute, and nice, and reliable and….she stopped herself as she realized she sounded like she was describing her dog. Sure Dean was good looking, but he wasn't hot, he wasn't sexy. 'Now Tristan's hot' she thought 'Whoa, were did that come from.' Thinking of Tristan, she realized he hadn't made a single comment to her in class. No calling her Mary or saying something crude.

As the bell rang she finished taking notes, and as she got up she was shocked by what she saw. Tristan looked awful. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes and he looked ghastly. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She walked up to him, but he didn't notice her presence.

"Tristan", he gave no response.

"Tristan" she said a little louder this time.

He snapped out of his trans to look up at her, wondering why she was talking to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" he said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Wondering what just happened Rory went to her next class.

--

A week had gone by and Rory was starting to wonder what was going on with him. She never realized how much se missed him annoying her until he stopped. Deciding to see what was wrong she slowly approached him as he sat on the bench outside of school.

"Tristan?" she asked as she came up to him.

"Yea" came the reply, thought he made no effort to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"Well, I dunno, I just, you haven't said anything to me the entire week."

"I thought you'd be happy. You wanted me to leave you alone and I am."

"I never wanted you to go away Tristan; I just wanted you to…"

"To what?"

When she gave no response, he sighed. "You should go back in Rory, class is about to start."

Not knowing what else to say, she slowly walked back in. When she was a few feet away from class, she realized something. He had called her Rory, not Mary. And for some reason that upset her.

--

Tristan, stayed outside on the bench. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and was staring straight ahead. He couldn't go back in. Not talking to her, not looking at her the entire week had been hard enough. He just wanted for the weekend to come. Of course that meant two days of his father berating him and his mother going on and on about her damn parties. He just wanted to go home get into bed and go to sleep for a very long time. It had begun to rain he noticed. He was getting soaked, not that he gave a damn. He just sat there. As the drops of water continued to fall on his face, he noticed the rain weren't the only drops that were falling, he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. It wasn't allowed at home. DuGrey men had to be strong. Yet, he couldn't care. Crying felt good. So he just stayed there, getting soaking wet with tears pouring down his face.

He stayed like that until he noticed people starting to come out of the building. Not wanting anyone to see him, he moved himself over where he would be blocked by the trees.

--

As Rory got her umbrella out, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Tristan. He was always so full of life, annoying, but full of life. Now, he just looked….empty. She kept walking to her bus stop, but stopped when she thought she heard sobs. She looked around, but only saw trees. As she walked closer to the source of the sound, she realized it was a boy, as she got even closer her eyes flew wide open. Tristan was crying? She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to do something. He was soaked and shivering, but he just stayed there, with tears rolling down his face. He wasn't sniffling, just looking straight ahead.

"Tristan?"

He jumped up when he heard her, trying to avoid looking at her. He quickly wiped his eyes, and tried to walk away, but she grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

He didn't know what to say, he just wanted to get away. His head was beginning to pound and he was getting nauseous on account of not having eaten anything that day. He started to say something, but wobbled and would have fallen if Rory hadn't helped him stay upright.

"Tristan, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

He repositioned himself upright and pulled his arm from her grasp. "I'm fine" he said to no one in particular and began to walk to his car as fast as he could manage. Halfway there his vision began to blur and he began to wobble. It was only a few feet to his car, but his body felt so heavy. As he started to walk down the steps leading to the parking lot he lost his footing and tumbled down.

Rory was watching from the bench. What the hell was going on with him? She was glad he wasn't bothering her, but she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Tristan!" she screamed as she saw him fall. She was next to him in an instant. She tried to shake him awake and was glad to hear him groan. At least he was conscious.

"Tristan" she whispered.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't get his lips to move. He just wanted to lie there.

"Tristan, cmon, you have to get up, you're soaking" she said as she slowly helped him to his feet, supporting his weight. Together they made it to his car, and she helped him into the passenger seat.

Rory got into the drivers seat and got Tristan's keys out of his pocket. Putting the car in drive, she found her self very happy that she had gotten her license during the summer.

She was about to start the car, but she realized she didn't know where he lived. Looking to the side and seeing Tristan unconscious again, she thought maybe she should drive him to the hospital, but as she found his license in the glove compartment she realized his house was a lot closer.

Pressing the pedal she made sure the road was clear and then drove as fast as she could.

--

The drive was quick, no more than ten minutes and as soon as she got to the house, she ran out of the car and to the house and rang the bell. An elderly looking Hispanic woman opened the door.

"Si, may I help you?"

"Hi I'm sorry, you don't know me, I'm a friend of Tristan's from school and he passed out and he's in the car and I took him hear, but I don't know what to do and-" Rory tried to get everything out in one breath. The women looked towards the car and saw Tristan. Quickly yelling something into the house the woman ran to the car, along with whom Rory assumed to be the Butler.

Quickly the Butler pulled Tristan out of the car and got him upright. Nearly carrying him to the house, he got him inside as the woman motioned Rory to follow.

"My goodness, vat happened to heem?" she asked Rory.

"I'm not sure I came out of class and he was sitting there soaking wet and crying, then he passed out."

"My goodness, poor boy"

Rory, noticed, the Butler carrying Tristan upstairs and followed. The women whom Rory assumed to be the maid came back with some dry clothes for both Tristan and Rory. She was about to get Tristan out of his wet clothes, when Rory spoke up.

"It's ok I can do that." She said wondering why she just volunteered to take care of Tristan.

The maid nodded.

Suddenly Rory said "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm…"

"Rory" the maid finished for her. "I'm Carlota" Then with a smile she walked out of the room and shut the door.

Not having time to think about why the maid knew her name Rory looked over the chair where Tristan was sitting. Carefully she took of his jacket and shoes, grunting a little at having to carefully move something so heavy. And that was the easy part she realized. Now she would either have to take off his shirt or pants. Blushing Rory began unbuttoning his shirt, being careful to slide it off him and putting the dry one on. She took a breath and began to unbutton his pants. When they were off she realized that his boxers were soaked to, she sighed and called the butler. There was no way she could do that. Giving them both a few minutes she turned around to see that the butler has put his pants on as well and was no carefully lifting him off the chair. Rory grabbed the blanket of the bed, helped the butler get Tristan upstairs and into bed. Gently she pulled the cover over him and turned to the butler.

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Rory."

"How does everyone know my name?"

"Oh Tristan might have mentioned you once or twice. My name is Andrew by the way. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said as he closed the door.

Rory looked back at Tristan, studying him. He didn't look like the cocky asshole that made her life hell. He looked calm and peaceful. She took out her cell phone.

"Hi, mom, hey Paris is having a meltdown about the paper and I need to stick around for a bit longer, I'll be home pretty late. Ok, sure, bye."

--

Two hours later Rory had finished reading her history assignment and had moved on to English. Gathering her papers she winced when she realized how much noise she was making.

Tristan has been having the best dream. Rory had told Dean she hated him. She let him walk away, walked back to Tristan and kissed him, hard. The later word now perfectly describing his state. Not that those kinds of dreams about Rory were uncommon, but usually there were no pages rustling about. Slowly waking up, Tristan tried to move and realized his body hurt like hell. Trying to move his head he only succeeded in making his headache worse and making his nausea come back full force. Rolling to his side he groaned again.

"Uuuunnnnghhhhhhhhhhh"

Rory quickly rushed to his side.

"Tristan?"

Tristan knew he wasn't dreaming, maybe he was hallucinating. But when he felt a hand on his forehead he knew it was real.

"Rory?" he said, but it came out as a broken whisper

"Hi" She whispered back. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No" he said as a wave of nausea hit him

"Oh" he moaned as he wrapped his hands around his stomach and curled into a ball.

"Hey, are you gonna be sick? Do you need to help to the b…?"

"No" he cut her off. "I haven't eaten anything in two days. It just hurts" he moaned.

"Hey, shhhh, it's ok" she said slowly helping him onto his back. "Let me just see…" she said as she lifted his shirt bit and his body covered from black and blues, from when he fell. She ran her hands over his abs trying to see the extent of the damage, when she heard him gasp.

"I'm sorry!" she jumped back afraid she had hurt him more.

Tristan cursed under his breath. It wasn't enough that his whole body hurt. The one place that wasn't injured now hurt too. Stupid teenage hormones. Gathering his strength he asked.

"Rory what are you doing here?"

"I brought you home."

"I know, and thank you for that, but what are you still doing here?"

Rory thought for a moment and answered honestly.

"You were upset; I thought you might wanna talk when you woke up."

Tristan grimaced at the thought. 'Yea talk about how much I want you and how much I cant have you.'

"Look Rory, thanks…you know for helping me, really, but I'm sure you have to get back to Dean."

"I…" then she realized that just like he hadn't called her Mary today he hadn't called Dean Bean.

"Where are your parents Tristan?"

Sighing he said, "Some party, somewhere...as usual" he added under his breath, but she heard him none the less.

"Do you want me to go, Tristan"

He paused. He never wanted her to go, but he couldn't have her be so close, and then go back to Dean.

"Yes" he whispered sadly.

Getting up she said "ok, feel better Tristan" and closed the door.

As soon as she left he let the tears flow again. He was crying far too much these days.

--

Rory got home, to find Dean waiting on her couch. He smiled as he walked up to kiss her. She hugged him and they sat down.

"Hey" he said

"Hey back at you"

"So I was thinking we could go to the carnival tomorrow"

"Sounds like fun", Rory said smiling

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6" he said as he walked out the door. "I love you" he said before quickly shutting the door. Rory's smile disappeared. Why did he have to keep saying it? Did he think he could subconsciously convince her to say it back? Frustrated she began doing her homework.

--

At 6 o clock sharp Dean was at her front door. He greeted her with a kiss and they walked over to the square. There were lights everywhere; rides had been brought in from out of town. There was tons of food, and currently Lorelei was trying to wrestle, what was sure to be her hundredth cup of coffee, from Luke. Rory looked around and smiled. She loved this town; it was so pretty…and crazy. She laughed to herself.

Dean heard her laugh and smiled.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you laugh" he asked.

Usually Rory would have blushed and thought it was the sweetest thing. But now….it seemed corny.

"Thanks" she said

"I love you Rory" said Dean.

Rory snapped. "What the hell Dean!" she said outraged

Dean was shocked. Rory never said hell. Before he could ask what was wrong she went off on him

"I told you I can't say it. You said it was ok, now suddenly you say it every 5 minutes. Do you think you're going to convince me to say it, because I won't, I don't love you!" she nearly screamed. Realizing what she just said her eyes flew open and she shut her mouth. So that was it. She couldn't say it because she didn't feel it.

Dean looked like he was going to explode, but instead he just said "fine" and walked away, fists clenched.

Rory couldn't believe what just happened. Even more so she couldn't believe that she really didn't care. Looking around her she realized no one had heard what just happened, that was new. Taking a deep breath she went to join Lane and enjoy the carnival.

--

Monday came and as Rory walked into her class she saw Tristan's seat was empty. Figuring he was off somewhere celebrating his recovery with a random blonde she sat down happy she wouldn't be bothered.

As the day passed and she realized Tristan hadn't bothered to show up to any classes she started to wonder.

Right then Paris came up to her.

"Did you hear about Tristan" she asked

"What about him" said Rory pretending not to care?

"Well it seems that the fall he took on Friday was a lot worse than it looked. He hurt his back pretty badly and on top of that he had like a 104 fever yesterday. Looks like he's going to miss at least two weeks of school" she said shaking her head. "I mean he's an ass most of the time, but you can't help but feel bad." She said walking away. And Rory did feel bad. So she decided she would go check up on him.

--

As soon as school was over she called a cab. After paying the driver she opened the giant gate that lead to his house and knocked on the door. To her surprise she was able to push it open. Stepping inside she looked around and saw the house was empty. She walked up the stairs and knocked in Tristan's door and was again surprised that it just pushed open.

"Don't people lock their doors anymore" she muttered as she walked up the stairs, but stopped when she heard sounds coming from the room next to Tristan's. It sounded like moans. She couldn't believe it. Here she was coming to check on him and he had probably moved onto his next conquest. Getting madder by the second she decided to give him a piece of her mind, not caring about what she wouldn't interrupt. But when she pushed the door open she realized that the room was a bathroom and the moans were coming from Tristan who was currently on the floor dry heaving. She dropped to her knees and began to rub his back.

Surprised by the contact Tristan's head shot up with such force that he would have completely fallen over had Rory not steadied him.

"Rory?" he whispered with his eyes closed

"Hey, I wanted to come bye and check on you, where is everyone"

"Andrew drove Carlota to the store to get something to make me soup. Doesn't matter though it will all end up in there" he said cocking his head towards the toilet and instantly regretting his action.

"They left you alone?" Rory asked incredulously

'They'll be back soon" he said as he laid his head on the wall.

Sighing Rory said "Let's get you back to bed Tristan" as she put his arm over her shoulders and helped him stand.

Slowly she got him back to bed and helped him lay down. The second his head hit the pillow he curled up again, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Rory took a good look at him. He was deathly pale, and shivering even though it was at least eighty degrees in the room and his t shirt was soaked with sweat.

"Shhhhhhhh" she said as she stroked his head and swept his hair of his forehead

His voice startled her.

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"What do you mean? I'm checking in on a friend"

"A friend? Since when are we friends Rory, you hate me" he whispered

"What, I don't h-"but was cut off

"You do, you told Dean you hated me"

Rory's eyes flew open. He had heard her. She hadn't even meant it.

"I'm so sorry Tristan, I didn't mean it, he was just so mad and I" she sighed. "I'm sorry, just let me help you"

"And what would Dean say" he asked. Rory sighed; she and Dean hadn't really talked since the carnival. There was a pretty good chance the relationship was over, but right now she didn't care. Right now she cared about Tristan. 'Whoa' she thought 'where did that come from?'

"I don't know what Dean would say. Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me? I mean you wouldn't leave me alone, and then all of a sudden you stop, and now you're trying to get rid of me, when all I'm trying to do is help" Rory was now pacing the room, her anger building.

Tristan was getting dizzy, and tired. He just wanted to go to sleep.

Rory stopped her rant when she realized Tristan hadn't said anything. She looked over to where he was and saw his faced scrunched up in pain.

"Tristan...where?" she asked

"Everywhere" he groaned.

Just then the door opened and Carlota came in with a bowl of chicken soup

"Hello Rory" she said. She put the bowl by Tristan. "Tristan you need to eat something sveethart"

Tristan groaned his objection, beginning to feel his stomach churn at just the thought.

Carlota sighed. "Maybe you can get heem to eat Rory."

With that she left.

Rory looked back at Tristan. He looked like he was in less pain, but his breathing was still heavy and he was burning up. Not knowing what to do she said "Do you want to change your shirt"

Forgetting he was sick for a moment, Tristan reverted back to his trademark self.

"I always knew you wanted to see me naked" he smirked, but it came out as more of a whisper.

Glad that she could cheer him up just a bit she went to the closet and got another t shirt. Coming back to the bed she sat down on the side, careful not to jar the bed. She helped Tristan sit up and slide the soaked shirt over his head.

Changing his shirt had never taken so much effort, and as much as he was glad to be out of his wet shirt, he couldn't keep himself upright. As he fell back to the bed he was caught by Rory. Hugging him to her she tried to keep him upright as she got his shirt over his head and pulled it down running her hands down his sides and over his stomach. Tristan didn't know what to do first. Pass out from the amount of effort it took just to change his damn shirt or gather whatever energy he had left and go take care of the effect Rory's hands were having on him.

When his shirt was on Rory fluffed his pillows and rearranged them so he could sit up. Sighing she began.

"Look Tristan, I don't hate you". He snorted. "No really I don't, but you keep trying to do everything you can to piss me off and-"

"Wow, Rory Gilmore said piss" he muttered.

She looked at him "Yea I did" then paused.

"But seriously Tristan, you do things, and say things, and I know you have the whole 'King of Chilton' thing, but cant you just-" and again she was cut off as her phone rang. Looking at the screen she knew she had to take it.

"Hi, yea, no I'm not at home, yea….."

He listened to her talk and figured she was talking to Dean. He knew what was going to happen. She would leave him and go to Dean, like always. Why had he let her in, let her stay, she would just hurt him more, if that was possible. He was getting ready to tell her good bye, when he realized that she was sitting on the bed next to him bowl of soup in hand.

"Rory, what-…why aren't you leaving, I'm sure you and Dean need to 'talk' " he said staying as calm as he could

"What are you talking about Tristan? That was my mom. And it doesn't matter; I told her I was helping a friend."

He opened his eyes a little bit. "Friends?"

"Yea Tristan… friends. I know it's not something you do with girls, but there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Tristan thought about it. He didn't know how to be friend with girls, especially her. She could break his heart all over again. He couldn't take that chance.

Summoning up all his strength he said "I don't want to be friends with you"

Rory hadn't been expecting that. Sighing she nodded.

"Alright" she said as she got up and left the house.

--

As she rode on the bus on her way home Rory couldn't understand what just happened. She always thought and just wanted to irritate her, but everyone else said he liked her. And he had gotten the concert tickets for her. Now when she had given him the chance he told her he didn't want to be friends.

Confused she walked into the house. Something wasn't right and she was going to find out what.

Next day after school, Rory took a cab to his house again. She was let in by Carlota and given a bowl of soup to take to him. Knocking on the door, she found that it wasn't locked. 'Don't these people ever lock their doors' she wondered? She pushed it open to find Tristan on the bed sleeping. As soon as she stepped in his eyes flew open.

"Rory?" he croaked.

Startled she looked up. "Hey" she said giving him a little wave.

"What are you doing here" he asked

"Something's up with you. I'm not leaving till you tell me"

He sighed. "What do you want Rory"

"I want us to be friends" she said

"Why. You don't even like me."

"Damn it Tristan, I didn't mean that. You were irritating me, and I wanted you to stop. So fucking stop irritating me and we'll get along just dandy!" she yelled

Tristan was startled. Not only did she scream but she cursed? He wanted to be around her, really he did. But he couldn't stand it knowing she would go back to Dean.

"What would Dean say?"

"Who cares" she answered a little ticked.

Confused by her reaction, but not wanting to push her further he sighed.

"Ok" he said

"Ok?"

"Ok" he repeated himself.

She smiled. "Good, now how 'bout some soup" she said, but immediately stopped herself as she saw his face.

His stomach churned as she said soup and he took a few deep breaths trying to calm his stomach down.

"Or not" she said putting the bowl down.

"So friend" she said. "Now wha-" but stopped herself as she realized he had fallen asleep.

Snorting she put down the bowl of soup and left the room.

--

She had been to his house every day this week. Her mom knew. She 'fessed up. She told her about Dean and her new friendship with Tristan. She was happy to be friends with him, happy that they were getting along.

She walked right up to his room, waving hello to Andrew and Carlota. As she pushed his door open, she stopped in her tracks. She knew that it was hot outside, but that didn't even begin to describe the state inside. She didn't know where to look. Tristan was lying on top of the covers, wearing black boxers. He still looked sick, but better than before. Some of his color had started to come back though she still doubted that he could do much besides sleep and breathe.

Coming out of her trans, she walked over to him and brushed some hair out of his face. It was becoming her trademark move.

Feeling someone touch him, Tristan's eyes began to flutter. He looked up to see Rory standing over him

"Hey" he said his voice scratchy and broken

"Hey" she said back.

There was a long pause before Tristan realized he wasn't wearing much. He looked back up at Rory she quickly, began too fix his pillows. He could have sworn she was checking him out, but then got rid of that notion on account that Rory Gilmore did not check guys out. Regardless, he needed to put some clothes on. He attempted to get up, but his body wasn't having it. Rory noticed what Tristan was doing and walked over to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Thanks" he said as he took them from her and slowly and painfully put them on. By the time he was finished he was covered in sweat and his back was beginning to hurt. Noticing his discomfort Rory tried to lighten the mood.

"You know if I knew it would have taken that much effort I would have offered to dress you myself"

Tristan gave a small laugh as he fell back on the bed giving a small shout of pain when he missed the pillows and instead hit the headboard

"Fuck" he muttered as he tried to get up.

Rory was instantly helping him. Seeing him wince when he tried to move, she offered to help.

"You know I could give you a massage"

"You know how to give massages?" asked Tristan, very surprised

"Hey, I happen to know how to do a lot, besides read books, like everyone thinks" she said

Tristan wasn't going to doubt that, but somehow the idea of her touching him didn't sound appropriate, giving his body's reaction to her in the past.

Seeing his indecision Rory sighed.

"Turn over Tristan" she commanded and helped him settle on his stomach. He folded his hand and put his head on them.

Slowly she began to work out the knots in his muscles, which she realized he had once she started. Working her way from one shoulder to the next, down the middle and slowly to his lower back, Rory made sure that she didn't hurt him anymore than he was already hurting.

Tristan had gone to heaven. It felt too good. He couldn't help, but groan.

Rory stopped momentarily. "Was that a good groan or a bad groan?" she asked.

"Good groan, definitely good" he said. So good in fact that he was having trouble finding a way to get comfortable. His usually roomy sweats seemed not so roomy at the moment. He needed to take his mind off this.

"So how's Dean?" he asked

"You wanna know about Dean?" she asked surprised.

"Sure" he said, obviously lying.

"Dean's fine"

"And you guys, how are you doing?"

Rory sighed again. She had to tell him. That's what friend did.

"Well Dean and I….."

Tristan braced himself. Maybe she was going to tell him they were getting married. Then he'd just shoot himself. Maybe she'd tell him that Dean was perfect. Shooting again seemed like a good idea. He was so wrapped up in what she might tell him that he barely heard her say "Dean and I are over"

"What!' he almost screamed as he whipped around to face her, in the process jarring every single part of his body he wasn't supposed to. He fell on his back squeezing his eyes shut in hope of bearing the pain, but could help the tears that escaped his eyes even thought he squeezed them shut. Rory gently pulled him to her and hugged him as he moaned through the after shocks.

Once he could breathe again he repeated himself. "What happened?"

Her answer was simple "I never loved him, that's why I couldn't say it."

Nodding at her reply, he began to relax again.

"So you know" she teased "you seem to injure yourself every time you try to move. What's up with that?"

"Guess I'm just a clumsy fool" he laughed in response.

A few minutes had gone by when Rory realized Tristan had fallen asleep again. Gently she got of the bed, and took out the homework assignment she brought him. The doctor who came to check on Tristan said he was going to have to stay home for at least a month, so she figured she'd keep him up on the work and annoy him at the same time. Turning of the lights she left, she took one last look at him and closed the door.

--

"Knock, knock" she said as she opened the door. Tristan was once again on the bed, except this time he was sitting up and reading a book.

"Hey" he said.

"So it looks like your feeling better"

"Yea well it still takes me about 10 min to walk 4 feet, but at least I can sit up without keeling over" he laughed.

"So then I can give you that massage I never got to finish" she asked

Tristan tried to tell if she was being serious, but when she giggled he realized she was teasing him. 'Bitch' he thought, but smiled at her playfulness.

"No but seriously, you couldn't move your back for like a week, there's bound to be at least a stiff muscle or two"

"Yea it's not the most pleasant feeling, but I'll live"

"Well let's see what I can do about that" she said

She sat down on the bed next to Tristan and grabbed the pillows. Making them into a pile next to her side she helped him may back on the so there was just enough room for her to work on his shoulders encouraged him to lean on the pillows.

Slowly she began working on his neck, moving over every single muscle. Her hands trailed towards his shoulders, massaging one and then the other, spending time on areas that were especially stiff. She noticed that Tristan had relaxed. His head had rolled back leaning on her shoulder and his eyes were closed, as she trailed towards his middle back, he leaned into her touch.

Tristan had never felt anything this good. Everything he had ever done with other girls paled in comparison. It was always rushed and frantic. But Rory, she was moving as slow as possible. Her hands were…perfect. He had to wonder where she picked up her skills. As her hands moved lower he leaned into her more to the extent that soon she was almost cradling his body. He just wanted to get wrapped up in her and stay like that. His eyes shot open when he felt her hands on his sides, rubbing up and down, her arms brushing his chest. He started to breathe heavier, concentrating on keeping his cool. He was trying so hard he didn't hear her call his name.

"Tristan" she said softly. When there was no response she tried again. "Tristan" she said a little louder.

"Huh, what?" he said slowly coming out of his daze.

"Lie back against the headboard" she said while rearranging the pillows so he could.

Tristan complied wondering what she was doing.

"Close your eyes" she said as he lay back down.

As he got comfortable he felt her hands on his leg. She started on his calves, rubbing in small circles, moving slowly to his knees and then thighs.

Tristan was paralyzed. Her hands were way to close to areas of his body he didn't what them to be close to. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his body. He could barely do it when she was within ten feet let alone three inches from there.

Rory looked at Tristan as she worked on his leg. He didn't look relaxed at all. What was she doing wrong? When she saw his hands fisting the sheets, she was about to stop. As she opened her mouth to speak she saw that the cover that was currently covering his middle seemed to be…dented? And then it hit her. Her eyes flew open, but she continued to work on his leg. She didn't want him to know she noticed. He was after all a seventeen year old male, and if health ed had taught her anything it was that seventeen year old guys had minimal control over that aspect of their anatomy. She continued working on his leg and looking at him. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. But what was he concentrating on? And then another realization hit her. God she was so stupid, how did she not think about this before she started everything.

Tristan was going crazy. She had been working on his leg for almost six minutes now and she kept on inching closer and closer. He couldn't take it anymore, her hands were so close. He tried to take in a breath but as he did her hands got even closer. He couldn't help but let out a moan.

Rory watched him carefully. The dent was getting bigger. She knew she should have been freaked, but she wasn't. In fact she was curious. She wanted to keep going. She had been curious for a long time. Dean had always been so proper, she felt ashamed to bring it up. She was the good little girl, careful not to repeat her mother's mistakes and she was sick of it. But now was her chance to go further, without being judged a whore. Readjusting herself on the bed she let her hands wander closer and closer to her destination. Looking at Tristan she saw he was sweating. He was breathing shallow breaths and his eyes were squeezed shut. Deciding to explore a little more she applied more pressure.

Tristan was close. He knew it. He couldn't believe it, but he knew it. He wanted to warn her, tell her to stop, but it felt so good. He could feel the pressure building. She wasn't even touching him and he was about to burst. As he got closer and closer he braced himself. Any second know he would –and then it stopped. His eyes flew open and saw Rory sitting over him smiling. He couldn't breathe, he was so close. Just a little more and she'd finish him off.

"Rory, wha-"

"Looks like you're having fun" she smirked.

He needed her hands on him; he needed for it to happen. He wanted to say something and when he opened his mouth to speak all that came out was "pleeeeease"

"Please what Tristan?"

"Please, anything, just please" he moaned.

Leaning down towards his face she kissed his forehead. Then his nose, his cheeks, and then she centered in on his mouth. Brining one hand to her neck, he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. It was pure bliss. He had waited so long; he couldn't believe it was happening. She climbed on him a little more and deepened the kiss.

Tristan was going crazy. He needed more. He was on the edge and throbbing. Hs kept kissing him. She moved from his mouth, to his neck, his collarbone, and then lifted his shirt up and placed open mouth kisses all over his chest.

It felt so good, what she was doing, but at the same time he was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He groaned in relief as she put her hand back between his legs. Continuing kissing his neck, she squeezed her hand and Tristan groaned.

"Rooory, please" he pleaded. He was so close, just a bit more.

Rory's hand began squeezing harder. Moving up and down over his sweats, and occasionally dipping further between his legs.

Tristan could feel it building again, his breathing became labored and he was drenched with sweat. The tingles started at his feet, moving up his legs and over his entire body before shooting their way back between his legs. As Rory gave one hard final squeeze, he came.

"Uuunnnggghhhh" he groaned as his entire body stiffened and he erupted. It felt so good he thought he might cry. Five months of thinking about her, dreaming about her, locking himself in his room as he relieved his body of what it so desperately craved. It finally happened. As he continued to throb and explode he kept moaning, grateful for the release of pressure. When he finally calmed down he couldn't move. His body felt so heavy.

"Tristan?" she whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Thank you" he whispered back as sleep overtook him.

--

Two hours had passed since Rory had …. 'Yea, what exactly had happened?' she wondered. Had she given him a hand job? A partial hand job? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she liked it. The look on his face when he came was beautiful. She wanted to see it again. She looked at him asleep. He had been shifting around the bed for a few min now, probably trying to get comfortable. She hoped he wouldn't hurt his back anymore. Maybe she should wake him up and help him clean up. She was broken out of her train of thought when she heard him moan her name.

Tristan was having the best dream. Rory's hands were all over, touching him, rubbing him. In his dream state he shifted around on his bed trying to find a way to rub against the mattress in hopes of easing the pressure. When Rory figured out what he was doing she laughed. 'Figures" she thought. 'He's been laid up for almost two weeks, there's bound to be some pent up frustration.' Walking over to the bed she sat down. Tristan was currently moving his hips in circles groaning every time he hit the spot. A wicked smile spread on her face and Rory began kissing his neck once again. Moving so that she maneuvered him on his back she continued her assault. Tristan was getting more and more worked up. There was an obvious bulge in his pants. Putting her hand on it she gave it a squeeze and was a surprised by how hard it was much stiffer than before. Removing her hand she heard him groan. Gently she lifted up his t shirt and began kissing his chest. Slowly she started licking areas and blowing on them. When she got to his nipples she took extra time to make sure they were as sensitive as possible. Slowly she licked his pecs, blowing air on every inch. Then she ran her tongue around the most sensitive areas and when she blew on them Tristan's eyes shot open.

'What the fuck' he thought. When he saw what Rory was doing he almost came. 'Damn, this girl is gonna be the end of me.'

Putting her hand back on the bulge in his pants she felt him move and knew he had woken up. Not stopping to say anything she moved her lips lower until they were on his abs. Wrapping her hand around him through his sweats she created a tight vice.

Tristan couldn't help it when his hips started pumping his dick through Rory's hand. He wanted to come again. He needed to. He felt Rory pull on his pants and slowly and carefully helped her lift his body until the pants came off. Re-wrapping her hand around him in his boxers she heard Tristan take in a deep breath.

"Oh shit, Rory, do you have any idea what you – HOLY FUCK!" he screamed as she ran her thumb over the tip. The added friction of the fabric was driving him crazy.

"Rory, harder" he gasped as she started pumping more. She squeezed every time she went down and every time she did so Tristan moaned. Looking up at him she knew he was close again. Using her other hand to spread his legs she began to rub everywhere she could.

Tristan couldn't take it. Two hands were too much. He felt like he was on fire. Every time she hit an especially sensitive area he thought he would come, but he didn't. He needed more.

"Please Rory, harder, faster, anything, just please"

Hearing his need she squeezed his dick hard and began pumping faster. Tristan almost screamed.

"Oh god, yea, that's it. Uh, uuhh, uuuhhhh, ooooooohhhh gaaaaawddd"

He could feel the tingles starting again. He new it was coming. He let himself get lost in the sensations she was creating. His dick was on fire. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hard. He needed to come, now! Placing his hand around hers he squeezed as hard as he could. Taking the cue Rory squeezed. She squeezed until she thought it might pop off. Tristan was dying. He was so close. He needed this so badly. As her hand squeezed him so hard that it almost hurt, he came….hard.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" he moaned as his body was assaulted with sensations. Rory kept squeezing and pumping creating the strongest orgasm he had ever had.

Spent he collapsed back on the bed. Rory smoothed his now sweat drenched hair away from his forehead and kissed it.

Tristan took long deep breaths trying to calm himself down. This was a little too much to process. The same girl he'd bee in love with for months, that same girl who he thought hated him, the same girl who had a boyfriend who hated him, had broken up with her boyfriend, had befriended him, and had gotten him off…twice.

"You ok?" asked Rory.

"Holy shit" was Tristan's response.

She laughed a little and then helped him sit up on the pillows. Walking over to the drawer she rummaged through until she found a new pair of boxers and pajama pants. Helping him change she wondered what to do next.

"Sooo" she said.

Tristan laughed. "Lost for words Ms. Gilmore?" he teased.

She snorted. "Ya know this wasn't what I had in mind, when I came over."

"Well spontaneity can be good" said Tristan smiling.

Rory rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked

"Better, my head still pounds ever 10 minutes, and food just doesn't seem to be getting along with me, but, better."

"You need food Tristan. You can't not eat anything. "I'll be right back" she said as she ran out the door.

Two minutes later she came back with a bowl of soup. Just looking at it made Tristan nauseous.

"No Rory please, I can't" he said wrapping his hands around his stomach, fighting the urge to gag.

"Tristan you need to eat" she stated. "If your body could tolerate two orgasms in less than 4 hours, which if I remember from health ed requires quite a bit of energy, then you can try some soup."

"Yea about that" he said trying to switch the subject from soup and find out exactly what was going on.

Rory sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't realize that you're trying to get away from the subject of food, but yea we need to talk."

"I like you Rory, a lot" he said.

"I…"she didn't know what to say. So she just leaned down and kissed him.

"Mmmmm, Rory" Tristan breathed as he broke away. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I have to know, if you like me, or could like me, or if this was all just your post Dean curiosity spree. I like you. I might love you. But I have to know. Please"

She was still. She didn't know what to say.

Tristan took her silence to mean what he was afraid off. This was just some post Dean something. She could never feel about him the way he felt about her. She had broken up with her boyfriends and didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, trying not to let the hurt show. He wanted her to leave, afraid the tears he was holding back would spill. 'Stupid moron, you knew better, you knew this friends thing couldn't work' he though.

Rory looked at him. He looked so defeated.

"I like you Tristan. I really do. Do you think I would have done anything like what I did if I didn't?"

His head shot up and Rory saw the few tears that escaped. Wiping them away she hugged him.

"I want to be more than friends with you" she said.

"Yea?" Tristan asked smiling.

"Yea" she said as he hugged her again.

A few moments had gone by when she spoke up. "You still need to eat something"

He groaned as she picked up the bowl and brought the spoon to his lips. Carefully he swallowed. A few minutes later he had eaten half the bowl.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He nodded. "Yea mayb-" he began but was cut off as he jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Sighing Rory followed him. She dropped down beside him and rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach.

"I'm sorry baby" she said trying to make him feel better.

He wiped his mouth and sat back against the wall. "Told you so" he said.

Rory rolled he eyes and helped him rinse his mouth. "You wanna take a shower?" she asked.

"Well if you're offering" he smirked

Rory rolled her eyes again. "I meant 'cuz you might wanna clean up…from earlier" she said turning slightly pink.

It was Tristan's turn to roll his eyes. 'Now she blushes' he thought.

"Yea, you're right. A shower might be good" he said getting up slowly, but staggered a bit as the drums in his head came back on.

"Or you could try a bath" said Rory noticing him stagger.

"Yea, that sounds good" he said.

Rory left the bathroom to allow Tristan to get into the tub and when she came back she saw that he was resting his head against the back of the tub and sitting in….black water.

"What the hell" she said.

Tristan's eyes snapped open.

"Oh yea, it's my mom's aromatherapy stuff. It smells weird, but it makes the water black. I thought you could stay in here with me, if you couldn't, you know, see anything" he finished.

Rory laughed, hard. "Well I appreciate the concern, but I've already, you know, seen everything" she said smiling.

Tristan blushed, which made Rory think about how absolutely adorable he was.

"So tell me something" he said.

"What?"

"Anything, whatever you want to tell me" he said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Rory started telling him about school, what was going on in class, and how all the girls were whining about him not being there, but stopped as she noticed that his fists were clenched.

"Tristan?" she whispered.

"Headache" he said.

Slowly Rory got up and grabbed a towel. "You should get out Tristan, the water's getting cold" she said as she helped him stand, not caring that he was naked. Wrapping a big towel around him she led him back to the bed and got him dry before helping him put on a new shirt and sweats.

"Thanks" he said as he drifted off.

--

A week later the doctor had given him the ok to go back to school and Tristan was not happy. He still felt like shit, but at least he could keep his food down, and his parents insisted he not miss any more class. 'Like you give a damn' he thought. 'You weren't even here; Rory was the one who took care of me.' That made him smile. Now he'd be able to be with Rory all day. Getting dressed he took a deep breath and went downstairs. As he walked to the front door he noticed Rory on the couch.

"Rory?" he questioned

"Hey" she said giving him a kiss. They had decided to give dating a shot. Assuming Rory could tolerate all the stupid girls and Tristan could ignore the guys they would be ok.

"I didn't want you driving, so I thought I'd give you a lift" she said pulling him out the door and into her car.

As they drove up to school Tristan took a deep breathe and braced himself. Getting out of the car he grabbed Rory's hand and held onto it for dear life. As they walked into the school all eyes were immediately on them. First there was silence, and then everyone started whispering. 'Oh my god, is that Tristan and Rory', 'what's he doing with her', 'what's she doing with him.' Rory and Tristan however ignored them all and walked to first period. They took their seat as class began.

By the time lunch rolled around Tristan was ready to collapse. He definitely should not have been back at school. As he walked to Rory's locker he was stopped by Summer.

"Hey baby" she said. "You look a little pale, I bet I could make you all better" she whispered as she walked over to him. Just the thought of it made Tristan nauseous, but he was saved when Rory interrupted her.

"Summer I do realize that for you a break up means a week before you sleep with a guy again, but I would appreciate if you'd get your hands of my boyfriend" she said.

Summer didn't know what to say. Instead she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Not to sound like I'm agreeing with her, but you really do look bad" said Rory as she wiped his forehead which was covered in sweat.

"I feel like crap" he said. "It was definitely too soon for me to come back to school" he groaned. Rory rubbed his back in sympathy then led him to the library. Walking over the couches they sat down.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked

"I can't. My parents said I missed too much school as it was" he whispered slouching down on the couch, putting his head on her shoulder.

Nodding her head Rory continued to rub his back. They stayed like that until lunch was over.

--

"Tristan" she whispered trying to wake him up from where he'd fallen asleep on her shoulder. "Lunch is over. Only two more classes and you can go home" she said.

"Yea ok" he said as he slowly got up and they walked to class.

The end of the day could not come fast enough for Tristan. As he made his way outside he saw Rory…with Dean. 'What the fuck is he doing here' thought Tristan as he made his way over to lawn where Rory was talking with Dean.

Rory had gotten out of class and made her way over to her car when she saw Dean standing next to it.

'What's he doing here' she thought. Before she got a chance to ask Dean spoke up.

"Look I know you're wondering what I'm doing here. I was hoping we could talk. I hated how we ended things, and if you feel that you can't say it then I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes."

Rory was about to say something, when Dean pulled her too him and kissed her on the lips. Immediately Rory pulled away, and as she did, she saw Tristan looking at them.

Tristan was ten feet away when he saw it. 'Oh no. Please tell me I'm seeing things' he thought as he ignored the bile rising in his throat.

"Tristan" whispered Rory, but before she got a chance to say anything, Dean walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing accountant, leave my girlfriend alone" he said anger blazing in his eyes.

Tristan blinked, partly out of confusion partly to keep his tears at bay.

"Rory" he whispered, but before he could do or say anything else he was pushed to the ground by Dean.

"I told you to stay away from her" he said louder this time.

Rory couldn't believe what was happening. Not thinking she grabbed Dean spun him around and punched him as hard as she could.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed loud enough so that everyone turned to stare at them.

Deans took a step back. "Rory what are you-" but Rory cut him off.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, WE BROKE UP. WE'RE DONE DEAN, SO GET LOST!" she screamed, running over to where Tristan was on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as she helped him up. Giving one last evil glare to Dean she looked at everyone staring at them.

"Don't you all have something to do" she said, as they walked to her car.

Once they were inside she drove away. About two minutes into the car ride Tristan spoke up.

"Rory stop the car" he said.

Rory sighed as she pulled over into the rest area of the road. "Tristan I'm so sorry, I didn't know he'd be there I-" she stopped talking as she saw Tristan open the car door and empty his stomach.

"Shit" said Rory as she got out a bottle off water and gave it to him so he could rinse his mouth.

Closing the car door he said "Thanks."

"I really am sorry Tristan, for what he said, for what you saw, for what he did."

"It's-" he was about to say 'it's ok', but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"It's hard Rory" he said instead. "It's hard believing this is real. It's hard having to deal with all my friends laughing at me, because I know they are. It's hard flushing you reputation down the drain. But I am, and I'm willing to keep doing it, but I need to know that you won't run back to Dean, if things get hard. I couldn't take that Rory" he finished looking straight ahead.

Rory was surprised by the confession, so she said the only thing she could. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" he said. "I'd hate to pass out in front of a girl who just broke my heart" he tried to joke, but instead winced as the nausea and headache came back.

"I'm so sorry" she said. "Cmon" she said as she got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger side. Helping him out of the car, she helped him into the back seat and got in so his head was in her lap.

"I don't want you to get sick again" she said. "Rest, then we'll get you home and take proper care of you."

"Thanks" he whispered as he fell asleep.

--

An hour later Tristan woke up to see Rory reading.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yea" he said but groaned as he got up.

Getting back to the front Rory drove them to his house.

Slowly they made their way up to his room and he collapsed on the bed.

"TGIF" he moaned.

"Yea it was brilliant for you parents to force you to go back on a Friday. What difference was on day gonna make?" she wondered out loud.

Tristan didn't say anything. He just curled up into a ball and snuggled into the pillows.

Rory moved over to him and started to undress him. After she removed his jacket and shoes she got into bed with him and pulled the quilt over them.

"Hey Tris"

"Hmmm"

"Want me to stay over tonight?"

His head spun around with such force Rory thought he might have cracked something.

"You mean sleep over?" he asked with wide eyes.

Rory laughed. "Yea a sleep over. I talked to my mom. It's ok. She said I can stay over as long as I 'come home a virgin'" she grinned remembering her mother's words.

"Your mother is a very…….interesting woman" he said

"Yea that she is"

"So you're staying over, huh"

"Yea looks like I am" she said with a grin.

--

Rory woke up and looked at the clock. 3:30 am. For a second she felt disoriented, but then remembered she was spending the night at Tristan's. Spending the night at Tristan's, sleeping, in his bed. 'Holy shit I'm in Tristan's bed' she thought. Looking over to where he was she saw he saw sound asleep. Reaching to cover him up with the blanket, she heard him moan in what sounded like pain and flinched. "I didn't hurt him did I' she thought. But when she saw him turning over on his side so that he was facing her and the blanket fell back she realized exactly why he was moaning. Her eyes went wide. The tent from the other day was nothing compared to what she was seeing now. She froze. 'Oh my god, what is going on, does it ever go down' she thought. 'No of course it doesn't, he seventeen!' She stared at him as she tried to process what was going on. 'Ok you already gave him two hand jobs, what are you so freaked about. And they were fun, man were they fun. He looked so gorgeous. He looks gorgeous now. God I wanna…' she stopped herself before she could continue her though. 'He really is beautiful' she thought as her hand trailed down his chest.

Tristan felt something tickling him and squirmed around trying to get it off. He relaxed when it stopped, but tensed up again when it moved lower. Slowly stirring from his sleep he tried to stretch his arms but instead he let out a groan.

"Oh Christ" he let out as a wonderful sensation started to travel down his shoulder. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that Rory was placing kisses down his torso.

"Ror- oh fuck!" he grunted.

Hearing Tristan Rory looked up and smiled.

"You know" she started saying in between kisses "I've never done this before you. I never thought about it. But then I meet you. And suddenly I'm giving hand jobs, and waking up boys in the middle of the night to give them hand jobs. This is very strange, and at the same time, I don't want to stop" she finished as her hand squeezed him through his pants.

"Ughhhhhhhhh" he breathed out.

"And I don't know why I don't want to stop. It could be because you gorgeous. Cuz' you are. Very, very gorgeous" she said as her mouth moved to his stomach.

Tristan was in overdrive. Every nerve in his body was waiting to explode. 'She's gonna drive me crazy' he thought. 'Rory Gilmore is getting me off. Oh shit, Rory Gilmore is getting me off!' he thought as he struggled not to cum at that thought alone.

Rory moved her hand from the bulge in Tristan's pajamas and slid them off his hips. Stopping for a moment she realized what was happening. 'Holy shit, I just took of Tristan's pants. He's naked now. Holy shit, I'm looking at Tristan naked" she thought. Wrapping her hand around Tristan she began to move it up and down. The second her thumb grazed the tip Tristan arched into her hand.

"Roooory" he moaned thrashing his head from side to side.

"Shhhhh baby" she said as her lips found their way to his.

Tristan's hands wrapped around Rory's body as he pressed her to him, relishing in the contact. He wanted her naked. But it wasn't going to happen, and he wasn't going to try to make it. But he wanted her to feel good too. Gathering enough blood to make his brain work, he slipped his hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach and sides.

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned into his mouth as her hand squeezed him harder.

"Gash" Tristan let out as he felt her hand squeeze him harder.

Sliding his both his hands under her shirt he broke lip contact long enough to take it off. Sensing Rory's apprehension he said "relax, no sex" as he threw her shirt away and brought his lips to her neck and chest.

"Triiiiistan" she moaned. "Oh god, oh god, OH GOD" she screamed as his hand found its way inside her underwear.

Flipping them over he made sure that her hand never left him and his hand didn't slip out of her.

Slowly he started to pump his finger in and out of Rory.

"Tristan, Oh gaaaaawdddddd" she nearly screamed.

"Shhhhh" he said hoping they didn't wake up the house.

Kissing her again, Tristan groaned as her hand moved faster, pumping him harder.

Thrusting his hips into the channel she was creating, while pumping his finger in and out of her, he thought he might go crazy. Staying on top of her was getting exhausting, but he didn't want it to stop.

Rory opened her eyes and looked at Tristan. His muscles were strained and sweat was dripping of his forehead.

Taking advantage of his distracted state, she flipped them over again.

When Tristan tried to object Rory interrupted him.

"Shhhhhh" she whispered as she began to kiss his Adam's apple.

Lost in the sensations once again, Tristan concentrated on keeping his hand inside her. He could feel the tingles starting and he wanted her to cum with him. When Rory's hand moved higher around the tip and started rubbing Tristan nearly screamed. His body felt on fire. The tingles were getting stronger. Her thumb was creating a tidal wave of sensations. All he could do was grunt and slam his hand into her.

"Oh god Tristan" Rory moaned. She was gonna cum. She knew it. She was close. She tried to hold back, but she was losing the battle. Her hand started working Tristan over faster and faster, her thumb never leaving the tip.

Tristan was panting. His breath coming out in short wheezes.

"Oh, oooh, uhhhhhhh" He couldn't think. She was creating sensations he didn't know existed, all from her hand.

"M-mary. I…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned

Feeling his urgency Rory kissed him hard as she squeezed around his fingers.

Feeling her let go Tristan gave in.

"Yeeeeeeeees" he moaned collapsing back on the bed.

A few minutes passed when Rory spoke up.

"Hey Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still gonna call me Mary?"

A few seconds passed before Tristan broke out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

--

Monday came too soon for Tristan. He would have much rather stayed in bed and fantasized about Rory; or better yet stayed in bed _with_ Rory. He hadn't seen her since Saturday afternoon, and while it was only a day and a half, it was way to long to go without touching her.

As he got lost in thought he didn't notice as Rory approached him. Seeing he wasn't paying attention she started sucking on his neck.

Tristan's eyes flew open as he moaned. Turning around he saw her grinning.

"Geez Rory."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" said smirked Tristan.

"So how are you feeling" asked Rory.

"Great actually" he said. "Just a minor headache on Sunday and a few stiff muscles"

"Hmmm. I bet I could do something about the stiff muscles" she said trying to wiggle her eyebrows.

Tristan laughed and shook his head. "C'mon we better get to class" he said.

As he tried to take her hand she 'accidentally' let it brush against his crotch giving it a squeeze. Giving him an evil smile she sauntered off to class.

Tristan was instantly hard. 'Fuck' he thought as he tried to adjust himself.

--

Class was horrible. Rory just wouldn't quit. First she took of her blazer, then she unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt. As Tristan sat across from her he got a very good look at the not so plain undergarments she was wearing.

'Christ, what the hell happened to Mary' he thought as he tried to readjust himself.

--

By the time lunch came around Tristan was going crazy. He had every class with Rory this semester and in each class he got harder and harder. It was getting to the point where walking was becoming an issue. When Rory walked up to him he automatically backed away.

"What?" asked Rory

"Oh like you don't know" he said agitated.

Rory took in his appearance. He was sweating. His cheeks were flushed. His books were conveniently placed across his lap.

Laughing she came closer backing him into a classroom.

"Don't tell me the great Tristan DuGrey has lost his touch"

"I don't know about my touch, but you certainly haven't lost yours"

Looking around to make sure no one was in around she pushed him onto a desk and straddled his lap grinding down.

Tristan's eyes rolled back as his head dropped back.

Slowly Rory started placing kisses on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt a little and slipping one hand under the untucked part.

"Oh God" moaned Tristan.

"Rory anyone could walk in" he said trying to stop her. If she continued he was going to cum in his pants.

Rosy wouldn't stop. She felt Tristan start to shake. She knew he was close. Moving her hand down to give him a hard squeeze she pulled back.

Tristan was a second away. He could feel it. He was almost there- and then she was gone.

"Huh" his eyes snapped open. He was throbbing in his pants.

"C'mon Tristan we should get to lunch"

Tristan mouth dropped open. She wanted to what! He could barely move as was and she wanted him to walk into a lunch room full of students with a tent in his pants!

Not giving him a chance to protest Rory grabbed his arm and led him into the cafeteria.

Tristan groaned with each step trying to cover himself with his books and sighed in relief as they finally sat down at a table.

As Paris, Louise and Madeline came up to them to talk to Rory her hand slipped under the table and onto his lap.

'No fucking way. She can't do this here-' his thoughts were interrupted as her hand unzipped his pants and slipped in.

"Fuck" he moaned trying to be quiet

"You ok?" asked Paris,

"F-fine. Just a headache" he said

"Oh" said Paris turning her attention back to Rory.

Rory's hand squeezed Tristan through his boxers and the slipped into his boxers.

Tristan clenched his hands around the chair he was sitting on and bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. Rory's hand was speeding up and Tristan's thought he might pass out if something didn't happen soon. He thanked God when he saw the other 3 girls get up, but his relief was short lived.

"Holy shit!" he almost screamed as he felt something extremely cold between his legs. He saw Rory's hand come from out from under the table for a moment holding an ice cube.

His eyes flew open as her hand snuck back down and pressed the cube to the tip. Tristan's eyes rolled back into his head and he slid down the chair.

"R-r-rory, g-g-god" he moaned. Instead of killing his erection, the cold made it harder.

"I can't, I need, oooooh please" he pleaded as she continued to torture him. It was becoming painful. Just then he felt Rory's hand withdraw.

"Wha-"

"The bell rang. Time to get to class" she said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked. He was expected to walk right now? And to class? This was not happening.

"Cmon" she said helping him get up.

Walking on shaky legs, Tristan held onto Rory, praying he made it to and through the rest of the day. Because there was no way he was getting of before then.

"Oooooooo" he moaned and Rory shot him a questioning look.

"You try walking around the school when your hard and can't cum" he spat, angry at her for letting him get to this state.

Turning around Rory smiled as grabbed him through his pants. Pushing him into a dark corner she began rubbing his through his khakis. Letting his head fall back against the wall, Tristan was fully aware that if she didn't stop, he was going to cum in his pants, something he hadn't done since he was 13. Giving into the sensations Tristan braced himself. He could feel the sweat roll down his face, his body was getting hotter and hotter, his stomach clenched and then….nothing.

"What the fuck" he almost screamed. Opening his eyes, he saw Rory heading into the classroom. Gritting his teeth, he slowly walked into the classroom and sat down.

--

Looking at the clock he saw only 30 min has passed. Only ten more minutes of torture to sit through. He couldn't take it. Looking around he made sure that no one was looking and slowly slid his hand closer to the tent in his pants. Giving himself a squeeze he resisted the urge to moan. Applying more pressure he spread his legs wider and began to rub harder. Feeling himself start to lost the battle he slowed down. Cumming in class wasn't an option, but he had to do something. Letting himself calm down a bit he started to rub again. He barely managed to suppress a grunt as the bell rang.

Taking a deep breath he stopped and got up. Before he could say anything Rory came up to him and grabbed him by the arm, leading him out of the room and out of the school.

"Rory? What are you doing?"

"Going somewhere more private" she said as she open his car door and pushed him in the back seat.

Throwing her books in the front seat, she pushed him down and straddled him. Tristan grunted when she rubbed against him.

"I saw you" she said. "I saw you in class, rubbing yourself, rubbing your dick" she said slowly. "Do you know how hot that made me" she whispered into his ear, smiling as his head fell back onto the seat. Taking his hand she slipped it under her skirt and under her underwear. "That's how hot, baby."

Tristan groaned as he felt how wet she was. God, he just wanted to fuck her into next year. Pushing a finger inside her he almost came when he felt her moan.

"Yesssss" she hissed into his ear. "That feels good" she moaned and heard him grunt. She looked at his crotch and smiled when she saw the zipper straining. Running her hand over the bulge she began to rub in circles. She felt him tense up and smiled. Squeezing him through his pants she felt him grab her arm and press her hand down harder. Applying more pressure she squeezed and rubbed him until his hips began lifting off of the seat .Unzipping him she slid her hand into his boxers and squeezed.

"Gah" he grunted as he bucked. She wrapped her hand around him as tight as she could letting him fuck her hand.

"Oh yes" he moaned. He wrapped his hand around her squeezing him harder. "Need to cum" he grunted as his hips desperately fucked the channel Rory had created with her hand. He gritted his teeth and arched his back as he felt himself get closer.

Rory looked at him and smiled. Tristan Dugrey was at her mercy and she was loving every minute of it.

He could feel the tingles begin in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. His body strained and he gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the impact.

"Oh god" he grunted as his dick exploded all over Rory's skirt. He continued to fuck her hand desperate for more friction. Finally he collapsed back on the seat, completely exhausted. "You. Are. Crazy" he said gasping for air.

"It's all your fault. One second I'm Dean's good little girlfriend, the next I'm getting boys off in school" she said.

Tristan smiled. "Aren't you glad you gave us a chance" he said.

"Thrilled" answered Rory as she straddled his lap.

--

If anyone finds any spelling or grammar errors be nice and let me know.


End file.
